Hawk In Flight
by Micula
Summary: Alexa is sent to kill Kenneth Irons but can she still kill him when she finds out about her hidden history?  KI/OC; IN/SP
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N This first appeared on my Witchblade Fanfic site. It is an update of one of my first fanfics: so possibly Mary Sueish._**

**_I don't own Witchblade or anything like that. Characters etc. belong to Top Cow/WB etc. I just play with them._**

_Blood running over worn stone.. The scent of roses and jasmine assailed her nostrils. Screams and sounds of battle all around her as those arms held her. Arms that were strong yet gentle, shaking slightly as warm salt tears dripped onto her skin._

Alexandra Takeshi jerked awake, breath coming in short sharp gasps as she stared into the dim light of her apartment. The last images of her dream burned into the back of her eyes. Turning to her right, she stared at the bright numbers on the bedside clock.

"Geez.. 3am!" She groaned, lying back against the pillows and trying to find sleep. Half an hour later she gave up in disgust. Slipping out of bed, she turned on the lights low and paced into the kitchen. Her apartment was large and airy, wealthy looking yet comfortable. As she heated some milk for hot chocolate, she tied back her mane of black hair and slipped into a robe, concealing her lean, toned frame beneath soft white cotton. From past experience she knew she would not be getting much more sleep tonight. The mug of chocolate was warming in her hand as she curled up on the sofa and pondered her disturbed night. The dreams were not uncommon; she had suffered them for as long as she could remember. Sometimes she was fighting, others she was held tenderly, lovingly by someone she could not see clearly. On other occasions like the dream tonight, she could almost feel death hovering over her shoulders. Dream therapists had not been able to help and after a while she had begun to see the dreams as a part of her, albeit a little understood part. Rubbing her tired eyes with her thumb and forefinger she pulled her mind away from the dream and moved her vision to the dun coloured folder on the table nearby. Tomorrow she would meet the person in that folder and her task could begin. Carefully sipping the cooling hot chocolate, she focused her remaining energies on the job in hand, banishing the lingering images from her dream.

The screeching clock announced morning and Alexa stretched, pulling herself from the depths of the sofa with a tortured moan. Despite her best efforts, she had fallen asleep on the soft coach. Her neck ached as did her back. Dragging on a pair of sweat pants and T-Shirt, she started her usual morning exercise. Slipping into a yoga position; she cursed the late night interruption that had precipitated this. Moving slowly through the start of her exercises, she drifted her mind over the assignment. It would be difficult, his bodyguard was no slouch and it was not guaranteed that she would succeed. Still, she thought as she moved into the harder and faster martial arts manoeuvres', she wasn't the best for nothing.

A knock sounded on the door and she ceased moving, dabbing the sweat from her forehead, she headed for the door grabbing a fruit knife from the kitchen counter as she did so.

"You're early!" She intoned as the ratty faced man walked into the plush apartment. Behind him moved two large bruisers, their eyes widening with appreciation as they took in her form. "and you have friends!" She nodded to the two behind him. "How nice." Sarcasm lightly tinged her words as she spoke.

"Cute!" The ratty man exclaimed as his eyes roamed around the rich room. "I've got what you were after!"

"Hand it over!"

"I was thinking!" Rat-man stepped back as his two bruisers slowly moved in. "This took me a lot of effort and I was just thinking about the fee!"

"Oh of course you were!" Alexa purred, keeping tabs on the two guys as they moved forward. "Let me guess, not enough!"

"You about covered it darlin'"

"Sorry to disappoint you darlin' but we had a deal. And I'm not giving you extra!"

"Hmm.. I thought you would be stupid!" He nodded to his bodyguards who moved forward purposefully. "Now we'll take the money and anything else that you have to give!" His eyes flickered over her form with lewd approval.

Alexa did not answer, she was balanced and ready, the small fruit knife held gently in her hand. She breathed easily as they came on, waiting for them to get nearer. The beefy one on the right lunged first, reaching for her with one large paw. Almost dancing, she sidestepped and retaliated faster than the goon realised. Before he was aware of it, Alexa had neatly and efficiently cut his throat. A spray of blood fountained from the wound and he fell to the cream rug, bleeding out over the floor. Rat-man and his partner froze for a moment, stunned at the speed of her attack. That moments hesitation was all Alexa needed, she reached the second heavy and punched, breaking his nose with the heel of her hand before she slashed again, cutting open his throat with ease.

"Lenny!" She finally said his name as she turned to face him, her sweat pants soaked with blood. "That was singularly stupid!"

"Here.. take it!" He thrust the package at her, holding it out as though it were a shield. "I don't need the extra money and sorry for threatening you. I was only playing!"

"I'm sure!" Alexa nodded at the kitchen counter and with shaking fingers, Lenny placed the envelope down. The man backed off, watching her as she came forward to pick it up. "Is everything in there?"

"Yeah... " he nodded violently. "Invitation, plans.. everything you need!"

Alexa handed him the envelope. "Open it and show me. If there's anything missing, I'm going to get testy!"

Lenny swallowed and scrabbled open the envelope before spreading the contents on the countertop. Alexa ran a practised over the kit before being finally satisfied.

"Good!" Keeping an eye on him, she swept the collection into a drawer and shut it. "I'm done here!" Lenny backed towards the door.

"Well now you have everything, it's fine right. We're cool?"

She glanced at him, a chilling look in her eyes. "You tried to cheat me." She moved forward at speed and kicked him back against the wall. "You don't get to do that and live!" As he tried to rally his stunned thoughts, she casually sliced his throat.

Stepping back from the bloodbath, she stared at the mess with a resigned look on her face. "so much for being beneath the radar!" she muttered as she reached into her pocket for her cell and made the call to someone who would clean up the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Irons woke from the depths of a troubled sleep. The witchblade marks on his hand itched uncontrollably and his mouth felt as though it were packed in sand. Reaching across to the small night table, he picked up the tiny glass of water and downed it. His dreams had been filled of fire and blood, the images provoking feelings that he had successfully suppressed for numerous years. As he tried to sort through the myriad fragments from his dream he became aware of a familiar presence within his room.

"You have a visitor sir." Nottingham's voice issued softly from his place at the end of his bed. "From the mayors office."

"Ahh.. I presume about the arrangements for this evening." Irons put away his discomfort and pulled himself out of bed.

"Yes sir." Ian replied in a neutral tone, wondering just what his master had been dreaming about. He had only felt echoes of the blade induced visions yet they had been strange enough. Irons caught his wondering look and raised one elegant eyebrow.

"If it becomes necessary for you to know my thoughts Ian, I will inform you." The gentle chiding tone made Ian bow his head as Irons pulled a heavy dressing gown over his pajamas. "Kindly inform my visitor that I will be down soon."

Dressing swiftly, Irons left his room and moved downstairs into his study. In the grate, the ever present fire crackled warmly and he nodded politely at the man stood waiting.

"Mr Irons, my name is Lawrence Shriver. I'm the security attache from the mayors office." The man began in a breathless tone as Irons lowered himself into a chair and regarded him with hooded eyes. "I've been asked to talk with you about the security arrangements for tonight."

"Indeed." Irons settled back against the seat and stared at his visitor with bland disinterest. "Is there a problem with my security?" The question was mildly put, yet the man jumped as though he had been shot. It was becoming clear that the man had been briefed to not upset him.

"Oh no sir." The attache continued, "but we would like to see some representation from NYPD here." His voice was hurried and he kept shifting his feet. Irons smiled lightly, enjoying the man's discomfort.

"I see." He reached out a hand and picked up the seemingly everpresent cup of tea from the round table beside him. "Do you wish a full uniformed retinue?"

"Well.. yes.. the mayor would like several attendees in uniform."

"Ah.." Irons took a sip of the strong tea and gazed over at the young man. Beneath the young, slightly nervous face, was a body swathed in a slightly ill fitting suit. _it seems like standards are slipping everywhere._ Irons thought to himself as he swallowed the mouthful of Earl Grey.

"Very well!" he finally said, deciding that it was time to put the young man out of his misery. "You may bring in your people, but I don't want them everywhere."

"Oh no sir, it's merely cosmetic." The man seemed relieved that his ordeal was over and he turned to face the door.

"Mr Shriver!" Kenneth's voice sounded clearly across the room. "May I request that Sara Pezzini be one of the officers present?" If he had to take police at his home, she may as well be here.

"That should be fine." The man nodded animatedly and left his company with a huge sigh of relief. Smiling at the pleasure affforded by this distraction, Irons returned to his contemplation of his dream that morning. He would have to quiz Sara this evening about whether she too had heard from the blade. It seemed that something just might be on its way.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara Pezzini sat at her desk and stared down at the shredded bagel lying forlornly on the white paper plate. Dreams of blood and fire had kept her awake for much of the night and the summary orders to attend Kenneth Irons' evening do for the mayor had not helped her appetite. Even now, awake and fairly alert as she was, the bracelet on her wrist tugged at her, demanding attention that she was unwilling to give.

"Are you going to eat that?" Jake's annoyingly chipper voice broke in over her thoughts and she dragged herself back into the present.

"No you can have it Jake." She answered as she reached out and took a sip of almost cold coffee. She shuddered as the cool, bitter liquid slid down her throat.

"Heard you got an invite to Irons' do." Jake plucked the bagel off the plate and munched on it thoughtfully. "How do you manage to pull all the cool assignments?"

"Cool assignments Jake?" Her eyebrows raised derisively as she answered, wondering just what planet her rookie partner had come from.

"Well yeah." Undeterred by her mulish stare, Jake continued on. "I mean think about it, you get to hob nob with the rich and powerful. Who knows what help that could be if you manage to save someone's pet pekinese or something." Pez's lips stretched into a thin line, yet he pressed on. "Sara, you can't want to be a lowly homicide cop for the rest of your life. It's lousy pay and long hours and when we finally get to retire, we get something like a gold watch but absolutely nothing in the way of pension.."

"Jake. I happen to like being a homicide cop and whatever 'benefits'..." She punctuated the words with two sets of fingers. "could come from Irons and co, I wouldn't touch with a bargepole."

"Yeah well nobilities all well and good when you're young and in work without any problems." Jake interjected as he pulled the top file from his tray. "I bet when you're old, retired and living in an apartment with shitty neighbours that you regret not grabbing some opportunity... Hello what have we here?" He opened the folder and skimmed across the top paragraph.

"What's the case?" Sara asked, grateful that Jake had stopped talking when he did, the blade catching up on her mood had provided helpful images of her skewering the rookie to the desk.

"Lenny Fleegman has turned up in the east river."

"Hmm.. looks like he finally annoyed the wrong person, so what?"

"The so what is that his two henchmen stroke cleaners have also turned up dead."

Sara reached across and removed the file from Jake, reading it through twice to absorb the data contained within. "Well that makes it more interesting." She murmurred as she stood and reached for her jacket. "Let's get going.."

_later at the docks_

The dock area was grimy and lined with sullen faced dockers as the two homicide detectives made their way through the tape line. The bodies lay beneath tarpulin, the three shapes indistinct beneath the shroud. The blade whispered sibilantly to Sara as they approached the examiner, showing her images of blood and smoke.

"So what have we got?"

The medical examiner stood and walked forward, "well the bodies were weighted and sunk but something must have gone wrong because they popped up again." He drew back the first sheet and revealed the grey, bloated face beneath. "All three killed with the same weapon I'd fancy. No immediate indication of bruising to the knuckles or any other signs of struggle." He let the sheet fall and moved on. "Whoever did this was fast.. very fast. They seemed to have been taken by surprise."

The blade warmed and hissed, images of a screaming hawk against a blood red sky flashed through her mind. Pez shook her head and looked down again.

"Any other clues?"

"Only that they died within minutes of each other." The ME concluded as he stepped away. "We'll know more when we get back to the lab." He indicated to the two men next to him and they began loading the bodies onto the nearby ambulance. "See you later."

Jake looked over the dock area, his blue eyes scanning the concrete for any clues. "So what now?" he asked as he scanned the area.

"The usual, we work up last known contacts, find out what they were working on." Pez gazed across the water, her thoughts darkening as the blade sung. There was only one person she knew of who could be that quick.

"Meet you back at the barn Jake.."

"Where are you going?"

"Have to get dressed up for this thing tonight and I don't really have a dress." She stepped towards her buell and swung her leg over. "Better do some shopping." She started up the bike and kicked the stand free before riding off along the dock and back towards town._  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

"Did your boy Nottingham have anything to do with Fleegman's sudden demise?" Pez's voice bounced off the minimalistic furniture of Irons' office as she strode through the thick double doors.

"Good morning to you too Sara." Irons' smooth tones greeted her as she came to a stop before his desk. "I note your conversational talents have not improved."

Pez felt stung by his soft yet cutting tones and couldn't help feel that perhaps he was right. "Just answer the question." Her usual terse and antagonistic reply snarled out of her, covering a small twinge of reproach.

"Fleegman, I presume you mean a certain fixer and commodities agent in the lower east side." Irons poured himself a cup of tea and leant back against the chair.

"Yeah."

"Then I know nothing."

"Mr Irons, these men were killed in a very short space of time and with a level of skill that only Nottingham is capable."

"Really Sara, I'm flattered that you think me responsible for everything that affects your working life, but in this case.." He took a sip of tea and looked directly at her. "You are completely mistaken. Someone else must have killed your victims."

Pez stared at him, trying to find some hint of a lie.

"Why don't you tell me why you're really here?" Irons placed the cup delicately onto its saucer and stood up. With lithe grace he crossed the room and stood before her. "The blade's troubling you."

"A little." Pez stared up at the glacial green eyes and tried to sort together the myriad images in her head. "I can handle it."

"I doubt it." Irons reached forward and pushed up the cuffs of her jacket, revealing the swirling red eye of the blade. "What do you see Sara?"

Pez jerked her arm away and glared back up at him. "Different things."

"Like?" Irons' voice was a soft coaxing purr as though she were a child.

"I'll sort it out myself." Sara moved away from him back towards the door. "So Nottingham wasn't responsible." Irons sighed and returned to his seat.

"No, he was guarding me all of yesterday at Reuters. You can check the security footage should you wish."

Sara felt a sour taste of disappointment, she was sure that Irons was telling the truth and yet, she sensed somehow that he was connected to the case. The blade told her that much. He was staring at her again with those pale eyes that saw so much of her and she backed off, eager to be free of his company and back in the simple, uncomplicated world that she knew.

"Well thank you for your time Mr Irons... "

"Anytime Sara." A small smile creased the sides of his mouth as though he knew what passed through her thoughts. "I will look forward to your company this evening." Sara shuddered as she headed back through the doors and into the lift.

"Did you hear?" As the doors hissed shut, Irons' voice drifted across the room, reaching the concealed doors behind him and Nottingham.

"Yes." The taciturn bodyguard stepped free from the door and assumed his usual pose beside his master.

"An interesting turn of events wouldn't you say?"

Nottingham glanced at the ground, he knew of only two people in New York, besides himself, who could have pulled off such a hit and both of those were accounted for. He could feel Irons' eyes on him and he raised his head.

"Someone new must have arrived."

"Obviously." Irons reached forward and squared the inkwell before him before looking straight at Ian. "I dislike being kept in the dark Ian." Nottingham nodded and headed out of the room. Irons turned to the window and stared out across the city, his cool gaze distant as he thought through the mornings events. Something was coming, of that he was sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexa stared once more at the paperwork before her. It had taken her several hours of hard study, but she had finally committed the floorplans of Irons' home to memory. Marvelling at the security that underpinned the place, it had taken three hours to finally work out a plan of action. Glancing at the kitchen clock, she sighed, in less than two hours she would be there and the game would begin. Standing up from the kitchen table, she turned towards the bathroom and a hot bath. Turning on the taps, she ran her mind once again over her plan. Getting into the party would be easy, from there however, it got more complicated. Navigating the sensor ridden fortress was difficult and avoiding Nottingham would be well nigh impossible. Still, she mused as she ran her hand through the warm scented water, she thrived on the impossible. Turning off the taps, she sank into the deep tub and relaxed. Pushing thoughts of tonight far from her mind, she soaped her dark hair and drifted away.

_Go... I'll be right behind you..  
><em>  
>She jerked upright, eyes wide as she gazed around the richly appointed bathroom. The words had sounded so real, as though the speaker were next to her ear. Her dark eyes drifted over the empty room as she slowly stood up from the water. The hot tap dripped steadily into the foam and she silenced it with a swift twist of her hand.<p>

"What the..." Her voice, soft though it was, sounded loudly across the space, echoing slightly as it bounced off tiled walls. She stepped out of the bath and drew on a robe. Cautiously she stepped out into the hallway, her dark eyes darting from each corner as she looked for the source of the voice. Water pooled at her feet as she turned her head this way and that. Her wet skin bristled with goosebumps in the cooler air and she drew her robe closer to her body.

"Must have drifted off." She concluded finally before returning to the bathroom and the warm bubbles. Sinking back into the water, she rinsed the suds from her hair, the relaxed atmosphere gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara tugged self consciously at the neckline of her borrowed dress. It was black, short and stylish, fitting her in all the right places yet she felt uncomfortable. The glitterati of New York ebbed and flowed around her, their ease in this environment clearly highlighting her discomfort. So far no one had spoken to her, clearly intimidated by the scowl that hovered perpertually across her lips and several times, her gown had won her amused glances from some over privileged socialites. Ian hovered deferentially in the background and beyond a polite greeting, Kenneth Irons had left her very much alone, preferring the company of several vapid beauties. Sighing, Sara melted even further into the background and watched as the world flowed by.

"Bored?" The question was light, teasing and spoken in a cultured feminine tone. Turning, Sara stared into a pair of dark eyes, set into a small exquisite face.

"Err.. " Her tongue froze to the roof of her mouth, it was not the woman's attractiveness that stilled her, but the sudden rush of recognition from the blade at her wrist. A feeling of warmth, loss and pain swept briefly thorough her body and it took all her will not to gasp aloud. Across the other side of the room, Kenneth Irons raised his head sharply, the echoes of Sara's blade induced shock drawing his attention. He stared at the pair of them, his cool green eyes taking in the woman beside Sara.

"It's understandable, these things don't get wild until at least eleven." The woman's hair was jet black and fell in waves to her waist across a dress in dramatic crimson. "Alexa." The woman held out a fine boned hand and Sara took it gingerly, still reeling from the torrent of emotion from the blade at her wrist.

"Sara." She finally got the words out, envying the woman's ease in these rich surroundings. "I'm only here on a bet." It was a struggle to chat normally, the blade at her wrist buzzed and hissed with excitement, distracting her with bright flashes of emotion.

"Well here's hoping you win." Alexa replied looking at Sara with a bright smile. It wasn't a coincidence that she had decided to chat to this woman. She knew that Sara Pezzini was a cop and connected to Irons, that information had been plastered over those files she had gone through that day. Information had drawn her to her and yet, Alexa felt strange standing in this woman's company. Something familiar tugged at the edges of her thoughts and confused what should have been a simple task.

"So how do you know Irons?" Sara asked, finally dragging the blade's excitement under control.

"I don't know him personally. I'm here on business, my bosses at Chandler and Roth wish to secure a vital contract and I'm here to deliver the offer."

_and sweeten the deal I bet_. Sara thought taking in the woman's looks with sympathy_. he'll be all over her like a _rash.

"Well good luck with that. Irons is a hard man."

"How do you know him?" Alexa took a cursory sip from the glass in her hands and casually scanned the portion of the room within her line of sight. Cameras and sensory equipment were everywhere she could see. Her respect for Irons' security etched up a notch.

"Umm through work." Pez stumbled through the lie, hoping that Alexa wouldn't pick up on it. "I've worked with him before."

"Oh?" Alexa maintained polite interest as she continued her casual search of the room. "Anything interesting?"

"Well..." Pez reached up to push a stray strand of hair from her eyes and Alexa focused in on the bracelet at her wrist. The silver filigree and ruby coloured gem tugged at her awareness and she felt herself falling.

FLASH

_Their blades connected.. fell apart and struck again as they ranged over the sandy arena. Sweat trickled in rivulets over her brow as she parried and fought.  
><em>  
>"Hey are you alright?" Alexa woke to Pez's hazel eyes mere inches from her own, full of concern and interest.<p>

"What happened?" Alexa struggled back to wakefulness, wary and confused, overly conscious of the eyes of the company upon her. What was that? She stared at Sara, trying hard to pull her anxiety under control as a tall elegant figure walked into her view. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I find Aspen so gauche. It's all celebrity and new money, don't you think so Kenneth?" The blonde's voice prattled beside him as he focused on Sara and her companion. The scar on his wrist itched uncontrollably and the blade's whisper was intolerably loud.

"Kenneth?" He turned back to his companion with a well practised smile. "I find Aspen has its charms." He conceded in his smooth manner. "though Kloisters does have the edge." He reached forward and pulled a glass of chilled kristal from a nearby server. Taking a sip, he eyed the pair on the other side of the room with interest. The stranger had her back to him yet he could tell that the figure on her was stunning. There was also the blade to consider, especially as it was currently singing like a canary. He would give Sara a few moments with the stranger and then he would introduce himself. He ran his eyes over the room and located Nottingham, warning him with a single look to be aware.

"If you will excuse me Anna." He stopped the girl's flow of inane conversation and headed across the room, feeling the itch on his wrist intensify. Who was that woman? The blade whispered like an excited child and pigued his interest. As he drew level with the orchestra, he saw the woman slump to the ground in a waterfall of red silk as the blade sang loudly within his bones. As the crowd rushed forward, he saw Sara lean over her, concern etched into every line of her features. He moved closer, the crowd moving apart as he approached. The woman was now visible to him, exquisite features matched to a fine figure and something tugged at him, something like concern. Confused by the rare emotion he drew nearer as she moaned and opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" The voice was silky smooth as the man beside her swam into view. _Irons_ she thought as her eyes ran up his well dressed form to his distinctive features beneath his almost white hair. She knew his face well, she had seen it in glossy photos, grainy surveillance footage and from the pages of newspapers and none of them had given her the almost physical shock that she was experiencing now. _I know him_ The unbidden thought thrummed through her, lightning fast and overpowering as the strange buzzing once again flooded her mind. Slumping back against the floor, she saw him approach through a haze.

"Let me." The crowd parted as he walked through and knelt by her side. "Ian." He spoke over his shoulder to the silent bodyguard at his side. "Prepare the study."

"I think we should call for a doctor." Sara's aggravated comment cut through the fog that surrounded her and she found her voice.

"No.. I'll be fine." He had knelt down and was looking at her, curiousity in his glacial eyes. "I'm sorry for causing you so much bother."

"No trouble at all." His voice washed over her as his arms slid around her body, helping her from the rich carpet. As he helped her past the staring guests, she became aware of Sara at her other side. The NYPD detective was radiating disapproval as Irons helped her from the room.

"I still think she should go to a doctor."

"Noted Sara, but perhaps a sit down in a quieter room would suffice." He steered her through a door and down a panelled passageway before entering a small room with several comfortable chairs dotted around it. Moving to the nearest seat, he lowered her gently into it and turned back to face Nottingham.

"Some brandy please Ian and Sara..." He turned his head to the woman at his side. "There's a blanket in that chest there." Alexa saw the woman's face twist in confused disapproval before she moved to do as she was bid. "Is that comfortable?" He turned back to face her and she was shocked to see concern within his face. From all she had read, Irons was charming yet cold. Concern was not an emotion associated with him.

"Yes thank you." Irons was close enough that she could smell his cologne, the scent of him flooded her nostrils. The buzzing in her head increased and she shut her eyes, trying to escape the tormenting whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

Irons looked up from his study of Alexa to see Sara watching him, confusion deep in her eyes. He couldn't blame her for that, he could barely understand it himself. The woman on his sofa was connected to the blade, of that he was sure, yet he could not explain how. There was also no explanation for his own feelings and response. Beautiful women were ten a penny and yet her appearance had stirred long forgotten emotions within him. She held a familiarity for him, yet he was positive that they had never met before this night. He took the blanket from Sara's rigid fingers and spread if over the semi-conscious form.

"Ian please contact Dr Immo and ask him to attend." Silently, Ian moved from the room and shut the door. Irons glanced once again at the guest he knew little of and once again, the tug of familiarity plagued him.

"Who is she Sara?" He asked softly, stepping away from the supine figure.

"Her name's Alexa and she works for a Chandler and Roth." Sara answered him, her voice as puzzled as he felt.

Irons lips pinched together and as his eyes swept over Sara's inept attempt at elegance he caught sight of the blade. Its' iris whorled in red and amber. "Whoever she is, the blade is interested." He crooked his finger and beckoned her forward. "Are you sure you don't have anything to tell me?."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you don't. " Irons rolled his eyes and sat in the chair, looking at the clod headed wielder before him. "Why do you persist in ignoring the blade Sara? Even I with my limited attachment can feel the force it's exerting on that woman and you persist in holding on to your solid little world."

"My solid little world as you call it, is the place I feel comfortable in and its really none of your"

"business.." He finished her sentence and smiled across at her. "Really Sara you are becoming predictable."

The buzzing in Alexa's head increased, drowning the words from Sara and Irons, they could have speaking of politics or string theory for all she could tell. With her eyes closed, there was little to prevent the visions from playing across her mind.

_The box dominated her field of view. Its varnished sides reflecting the light as the robed woman reached to flip the lid back. A gauntlet lay on a bed of velvet, its dull metal buffed to a dazzling sheen. The crowd behind her stilled and in the hushed quiet, she reached out _

The buzzing faded from her mind, leaving a dull throb in its place. Opening her eyes, she slowly sat up, staring around at the rich study before she saw them. Irons and Sara were facing each other, one antagonistic and wary, the other amused yet exasperated. As she raised herself up on one elbow, they both turned to face her.

"How do you feel?" Sara moved over and knelt beside her.

"Like I've been hit in the head with a mallet." She murmurred, pushing herself into an upright position. "What happened?"

"You fainted." A glass of brandy was pressed into her hand and she sipped it gratefully, feeling the dull headache subside as reality slowly returned.

The door opened and Ian entered the room, followed by an older man in a white coat. "Dr Immo sir." Ian uttered respectfully as he stepped across the threshold.

"I don't need a doctor, I'm fine." She grumbled as the older man walked across to her.

"Of course, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Immo settled into position beside her and the others retreated, allowing them some privacy.

"So what do you think happened?" Sara glanced over at the pair in the corner with a concerned expression on her face. "Has she got anything to do with this?" Her fingers tapped the amber surface of the witchblade and Irons glanced down, his guarded features suddenly immobile. "Well? You're the experts."

"You want answers Sara but I'm afraid I have little to give you. I know slightly more than you do at the moment and even that is open to interpretation." His eyes flickered over Alexa's supine figure, lingering a little longer than necessary.

"Hey." Sara stepped in front of him and drew his attention. "I think this is slightly more important than your libido." Irons' eyes flashed to her face and she was startled by the cold she saw there.

"Leave it Sara." Nottingham's low warning buzzed through her ears, pulling her from the dangerous ground she trod on.

"No Ian!" Irons' voice cracked across the space, his controlled voice sounding more threatening than anyone Sara had ever arrested. "I'll be delighted to hear Sara's observations. Please Sara, go on with that train of thought. "

Pez managed to stop herself from stepping back, Irons' voice, cool and controlled as always, held a menace that she could almost taste. "She collapsed at your party." Undeterred by the underlying threat, she plunged ahead recklessly. "She isn't some toy for you to pick up and play with."

"And who says that I take advantage Sara?" Irons took a step forward, his tone cooling to glacial temperatures. "I am well aware that she is a guest and semi conscious. I am also aware that the blade has an, as yet undetermined, connection to her, she is also quite attractive. Curiousity and appreciation of these facts do not indicate where I step. Understand that Miss Pezzini." He turned back from her and sat down, his green eyes cold as an artic sky. Sara let loose the breath she was holding and drew another one, feeling the tension stretch across the room like a taut drum. Unsure of what to say, Sara lapsed into silence, the weight of the room holding her down.

"Ahem!" Dr Immo's cough shattered the fragile calm and they looked at him. "She's seems fine. A little dizzy possibly due to the fainting episode, but physically she is perfectly healthy. I have suggested she books herself in for a full body physical, but from what I can see here, there is no cause for the faint."

"Thank you doctor." Irons dismissed Immo with a nod and stood up. As one the group crossed the room and stood before Alexa.

"Good evening, I don't think we've been properly introduced." Irons cool voice was warmer than Sara had ever heard it and for a moment she understood how he got his lovers. "I'm Kenneth Irons."

"Alexa Dupree." She held out her hand and Irons gently brushed his lips against it. A light shudder ran across her skin as his lips touched her. A mixture of longing and sorrow flooded through her and troubled she released his hand. The contact ceased and so did the feelings that his lips had inspired. A mild regret pulsed through her as she pushed herself upright. "Thank you for your concern."

"Think nothing of it Miss Dupree. I understand we will be discussing business later." Irons's face was immobile, he too had felt the shock of contact yet he hid it beneath familiar walls and filed the information away for later.

Alexa swung her legs to the floor and stood up, her eyes measuring the man before her. "If you are amenable?"

"Of course, if you are up for it."

"Always." An amused smile creased her features and she smoothed down her dress. "Thank you." She nodded to Sara and stepped back. "I should be getting back to the party." And with that she turned and headed towards the door.

"May I?" Irons reached her side in several swift strides and held out his arm. After a moments hesitation, Alexa took the offered sleeve and both left the room.

Sara closed her mouth and looked at Ian who had made a beeline for a desk in the corner of the room. "What's going on?"

"You should return to the party Sara." Ian lifted the desk lid, revealing a top of the range computer beneath the polished wood.

"Oh no. I've you're going to be looking for her. I'm staying with you."

Ian glanced over his shoulder at her determined face and he nodded, making a space for her as the computer booted up.


	9. Chapter 9

"So you work for Chandler and Roth?" Irons asked conversationally as they left the study and walked back into the party. Heads watched them cross the floor and eager whispers about the girl's identity sparked up in their wake. Alexa nodded her head, warming to her role as she tried to ignore the strange humming that invaded her bones and made her feel like crying."Which part?" Irons continued, determined to discover more about his strange guest.

"Stocks and shares under Braeman." Alexa replied, gratefully accepting the glass of Kristal he handed to her. Irons led her to a secluded corner and they sat facing each other, his green eyes measuring her carefully.

"And he sent you to coax some more business out of me?" Irons sipped his drink, his thoughts unusually chaotic. There was something about this woman. She called to the blade and, if he were being honest, himself. For only the second time in his long life, he felt more than simple lust. Something buried within him craved something deeper, something that he had successfully suppressed with ambition.

"If I can." Alexa replied, easing into the role she picked at the very start of her assignment. "Can I tempt you to invest in the Simpson-Wimpole account?" She leant forward, assuming the pose of an earnest stockbroker, it was a role she was familiar with.

"You can tempt me Alexa." Irons replied, his voice sliding like silk in the space between them. A pale flush infused her cheeks and he smiled at her. "But not with that I'm afraid. Tell Braeman that I have invested all I'm going to in that particular venture."

"A pity." Alexa smiled ruefully as she sat back in her chair, wondering why she was acting like a giddy schoolgirl in the throes of a first crush. She knew Irons well, she had studied his file, watched movies of him, it was quite possible she knew more about him than even he did. Irons was a master seducer and utterly cold. The more she had read about the man, the more she had determined to bring him down and yet, as she sat here, basking in that sensuous smile, she could only think of his lips on hers. "It doesn't mean that I won't try to change your mind."

"I look forward to you trying." He replied reaching forward to pour another glass of champagne. "another?" He asked, indicating her empty goblet.

"No no.. I'm fine for now." Alexa could feel the alcohol thrumming through her system, one drink she could handle, another would throw off her game.

"Very well." Irons watched her carefully for a moment and then plunged ahead with the one question he had been dying to ask. "Have you ever heard of the Witchblade?"

As the words flowed through her mind, she felt the buzzing reach fever pitch within her skin. Her thoughts were chaotic, confused and full of half remembered memories. Through the throbbing madness of her thoughts, she felt her hands reach for her temples and she slumped forward, trying to still the screaming in her mind.

"Alexa?" She could hear the words coming from afar, the concern in those familiar tones dredging up feelings that made no sense. "Alexa?" Those tones, that voice, her head whirled and offered images from the land of her dreams. Warm breezes and training beneath a blue sky and his fingers upon her. But like her dreams, it changed, blood, fire and death. A feeling of loss so profound infused her and she cried even through near unconsciousness.

Irons rushed to her side, catching her before she could slam her head against the coffee table. She didn't seem to hear him, her eyes were screwed shut and through painful sobs he could hear words, words that made no sense.

"Inyon.. The priestess never wanted.. please my love, forgive her and come back to yourself." He felt her tears soak his shirt and once again that strange sense of déjà vu mixed with sorrow soared through him. 

"Alexa." He called again, thankful that they were hidden from the rest of the room. "Can you hear me?" He reached for his handkerchief and dipped it in a ready jug of ice water. Slowly he applied it to her forehead and watched as the tremors subsided.


	10. Chapter 10

Ian's fingers danced lightly across the keyboard, bringing up screens and files. One quick search on the personnel files for Chandler and Roth had revealed the face and background for Alexa Dupree, but Ian, still not satisfied, continued to dig.

"What are you looking for?" Sara whispered, her eyes following Nottingham's movements with alarm. "She works for these people, that's all you needed right?"

"No Sara." Ian's voice was soft as he carefully infiltrated another database. "Mr Irons wants to know who she is."

"A stockbroker?" Sara questioned, her eyes going cross-eyed as Ian found yet another lead.

"Possibly, but you saw her reaction to the Witchblade. There is more to her than meets the eye." He was digging deeper, his skill in computers ferretting out information that Pez could never have guessed at. "She doesn't feel real."

"Oh?" Pez tore her eyes away from the screen and ran her eyes around this familiar study. The ever present fire, the books and chess set, all an elaborate stage. What was Irons up to with this girl? "But you haven't found anything off about her," She turned back to Nottingham and glanced at the screen. "See.. that's her, Alexa Dupree. Large as life."

Ian did not respond, he couldn't really explain to Sara, but he knew somehow that Alexa was not all she appeared. Whatever her real history, she was responsible for his father's current emotional state and that troubled him. Kenneth Irons always guarded his feelings, but this woman had stirred more than the usual sensations of lust within him. Through the connection forged by the blade, Ian had felt the strong emotions running through his father and they concerned him. Whoever this woman was, her impact on his father was disturbing and he needed to know who she was.

"Nottingham?"

"Haven't you felt it Sara?" He asked, turning to stare at her fully as the computer led them up another dead end.

"What?" Pez demanded, looking at his eyes with her usual defiance and he smiled inwardly. She was too determined to be normal and less than what she was. Though he didn't necessarily agree with his father at times, he knew that Irons was right concerning Sara's fear.

"The blade." He looked at the bracelet reverently and his voice softened. "How it reached for her. I could sense it trying to connect with that woman. How did you miss it?"

Sara swallowed, unable to answer. She had felt the blade, it had woken her the last few nights with dreams of blood and this evening it had whispered excitedly as Alexa stood beside her. But she would not, could not, discuss this with Irons' pet bulldog Nottingham. For one long moment, neither spoke as the computer continued its long search beside them.

_Ian _

He felt his father's mind touch his and he froze, shocked at the rush of emotion that had accompanied the call. Sara, watching him closely, touched his upper arm.

"What is it?"

"Mr Irons." He answered shortly before striding from the room and out into the crowd. Sara hesitated for one moment before heading out after him and across the room. Ian led her past a senator or two and aimed for a secluded alcove on the other side of the room. Following him, Sara was unprepared for the sight that met her eyes as she rounded the corner. Two chairs sat facing each other across a small table and before them was Irons. The magnate was knelt on the richly carpeted floor, his arms gently cradling a semi conscious Alexa.

"Sir?" Shock infused Nottingham's voice as he moved forward. Sara, walking in behind him, could understand Nottingham's surprise as Irons was staring at the girl with a mixture of longing and concern. Neither expression she associated with Irons.

Irons held Alexa close to him, unwilling to let her fall to the hard floor of the study and possible further injury. He gently mopped her forehead and whispered her name, wondering who she was and why her face seemed so achingly familiar. Summoning his son from the study, he waited with his heart beating with a fear that he did not understand. He could feel them approach and as they stepped into view, Irons immediately began to rebuild the mask he always presented to the world.

"Ian." Irons uttered finally, as he brought his emotions back under control. "Put her in the Willow room and fetch Dr Immo."

"What happened?" Sara pushed forward as Ian picked up Alexa and slowly headed for one of the nearby doors. "What did you do?"

"Nothing Sara," Irons' voice was cool yet she could hear the tension beneath it. "She collapsed."

"Then we should call an ambulance."

Irons stared at her and she clamped her mouth shut, shocked at the vehemence she saw there. "No Sara. An ambulance will not help with this. We will look after her."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here's a new chapter. If you like please review. Muses need reviews like I need cookies._**

_The blade in her hand was running in bright arterial blood, she could feel the warmth of it sliding over her fingers and rendering the hilt slippery and dangerous. The sound of battle roared about her and she turned, instinctively blocking the heavy blow that aimed at her side. Weaving the slender blade in several complex moves, she drove her opponent back before her blade slid like butter into his armpit._

_"THE TEMPLE!"_

_At the shout, she disengaged and ran, picking her way through pools of blood and gore as she raced towards the marble building in the centre of the Isle. Under the light of a moon turned blood red by fire, the gardens were a charnel house. Dead and dying souls were arrayed amongst the flowers and everywhere smelt of death._

Alexa jerked awake to the feel of soft sheets and even softer lighting. Above her head, the canopy of a four poster blocked out the ceiling and as she turned her head, she could see wispy curtains of voile. Gingerly she pulled herself upright and stared at her surroundings in unabashed shock. The room was large and lit with a single lamp. Shadows chased over walls of antique cream and on the opposite wall, a wide vanity table and mirror in white greeted her questing gaze. Pushing the light quilt from her body and standing, she was gratified to note that she was still dressed save for her shoes. Her toes sank into a thick expensive carpet and she wriggled her toes with appreciation. On the bare wall which housed the exit, two paintings of willow tree lined riversides hung like bookends and above her head was a dark but elegant chandelier.

"What happened?" As the words breathed clear of her lips, the door opened and the silent form of Ian Nottingham stepped into the room.

"You collapsed Miss Dupree." Nottingham's voice was soft, yet she could hear the distrust behind his words and her respect for his abilities etched up a notch. "Mr Irons insisted that you rest here."

"Which I disagreed with." Sara Pezzini strode into the room and stood beside the tall bodyguard. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I think so.." Alexa's eyes focused on the bracelet on the detective's wrist and she saw again the last images of her dream. "Where is Mr Irons?"

"He's dealing with the remainder of his guests." Shocked, Alexa stared at the small gold watch on her wrist.

"It's one thirty?" Her voice incredulous and worried echoed through the rich furnishings. "I've been out for..."

"Three hours." Ian finished, looking at her carefully. "We were unable to wake you."

Alexa sat heavily onto the edge of the bed and drew several shuddering breaths. "Three..." She stammered out, feeling an unfamiliar and unwelcome sense of panic wrap around her. "Three hours?" It was incomprehensible and impossible; how could she have collapsed for three hours? What was wrong with her? Had they drugged her? She stared down at the red silk of her dress and tried to sort out her fevered thoughts.

Sara moved to the edge of the bed and gently patted the girl's shoulder. "Irons' doctor checked you over and said that he couldn't understand it. Mr Irons was concerned." She said this last piece with reluctance and genuine surprise. "Have you got any ideas why you collapsed? Does this happen to you often?"

"No." Alexa breathed, trying desperately to bring her panic under control. "Never."

"What happened just before?"

"Umm." Alexa thought backwards, beyond the unsettling dream and to the private alcove. Irons' leaning forward, that seductive smile on his features. _have you ever heard of the witchblade_ "Witchblade." She whispered softly, through the discomforting buzz that had once again begun to sing in her head. "He asked me about the Witchblade, if I had heard of it and then..." She shrugged, conveying her confusion in one simple movement of the shoulders.

Sara glanced at Ian in bewilderment, wondering if she had just heard correctly. "Irons asked you about the Witchblade?"

Alexa nodded looking at the pair of them curiously. Ian was hard to read, but Sara's surprise was obvious and intriguing. "Yes he did. What is that?


	12. Chapter 12

"It's an ancient device," Irons' wickedly seductive voice sounded from the doorway and the trio glanced up at him, watching as he slowly crossed the room. He had discarded his dinner jacket and his white shirt glimmered in the soft lightning. As he reached Ian's side, he stopped and stared down at her, curiosity in his gaze. "Are you certain you have never encountered it before?"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about," Alexa protested, drawing her arms across her chest and staring at him. She ignored the little voice that insisted that the Witchblade was important. "But it's late Mr Irons and I should be going," She reached for her sandals and began to pull them on, eager to escape Irons' house and the madness that had engulfed her. "Thank you very much for the hospitality but I should be making my way home," It was a measure of just how rattled she was, that she failed to use such a prime opportunity to get close enough to Irons for her job.

"But aren't you curious?" Irons' stepped closer, staring at her with his deep green eyes. "You've had quite a night of it and I'm sure you would want to know why." Alexa swallowed nervously, seeing in Irons eyes, the shadows of someone else.

"No," Her fingers fumbled with the straps on her shoes as she hurried to tie them. "I really should be going," She finished buckling on her shoes and stood. "Thank you very much for your kindness, but I can't stay,"

"Alexa," Kenneth stepped closer to her and his eyes caught hers "I really rather think that you should stay,"

"Listen to her Mr Irons, she wants to get out of here," Sara's voice cracked across the space like a whip. "and I don't blame her, who'd want to be cooped up in this mausoleum?" The cop moved to stand beside Alexa and she stared at Irons with distaste.

"Sara," Nottingham snapped from the other side of the room. Through his connection to the blade, he could feel the barely concealed tumult of emotions that were running through his father. Now was definitely not the time for the wielder to upset Irons. Ian couldn't understand it, but he knew that Alexa had seized hold of his father's thoughts and captured them in a way that he had never seen before. For some reason he could not fathom, Irons was desperate for Alexa to stay.

"No Nottingham, if she wants to go home, she should," Sara turned to face the dark haired woman. "I'll accompany you if you want,"

"Thank you," Alexa murmured, turning to retrieve her stole from a nearby chair. She turned back to face Irons and she managed a polite smile. "It was a lovely evening, Mr Irons and I'm sorry I was a bother," She spoke the words mechanically, falling back on routine as she battled the side of her that was screaming at her to stay. Her assassin side was appalled at her decision to leave and some deep secret part of herself wanted to remain in his company. Yet things were spiralling out of her control and she needed to a peaceful place to work out what had happened. No she could not complete her task tonight.

"No bother at all," Irons finally dragged his emotions under control and he held out a hand, "I hope to see you again," He caught her fingers and kissed them lightly, the action sending shudders of familiar sensation through both.

"I'm certain you will," Alexa managed, with no trace of irony as she followed Sara out of the room. As she crossed the landing, she resisted the urge to run back and throw herself into his arms. IInstead she focused on the layout, the ways in and out, something she would be using at some point in the future. In no time at all, they had reached the hall and were heading for the front door.

"Sara," Pez turned as Irons' voice rapped out from behind them. "Come back when you're done, we need to discuss things further."


	13. Chapter 13

Sara had followed Alexa from the silent halls of Irons mansion and to a waiting car. Without really knowing why, the auburn haired detective then found herself accompanying the girl back to her apartment somewhere in the expensive part of Manhatten. In silence, they had taken the lift to the fourteenth floor and now Sara stood in an elegantly decorated, expensive looking apartment.

"Hot chocolate?" Alexa finally spoke, pushing open a door to a gleaming kitchen.

"Please," She followed the girl in awkwardly, pausing at the threshold, unwilling to traverse this expensive space.

"You can come in," Alexa turned to the fridge and pulled out a carton of full fat milk which she poured into a pan, she then set the milk on the stove and turned it on before reaching into a cupboard for mugs. Silence fell again between the pair of them as Alexa waited for the milk to heat.

"Here," Alexa handed Sara a mug of creamy hot chocolate and she then led the way towards a large sitting room and several plush armchairs. Sara sat carefully and gently sipped the hot drink. Alexa watched her for a few moments before asking the question that had been gnawing at her since the mansion. "So, what is the witchblade?"

Sara looked at the other woman and sighed wondering how she could answer that question, she hadn't quite managed to figure out the specifics for herself. Delaying the moment, she reached forward to set the mug of chocolate down on a coaster and then she placed her elbows on her knees and stared at Alexa.

"The witchblade is.." She pushed a stray strand of hair back from her face and grimaced. "It's this primal thing that's decided that I'm it's wielder. Since I got it, I've dealt with all kinds of next level shit and Irons just wants to control it through me. I never wanted this and I don't want it."

"Then why did Irons want to know if I knew what it was?"

"Because Mr Irons is a controlling freak who lives and dies by this talisman," Sara waved her wrist, the bracelet catching the light and winked at Alexa like some amber eye. The dark haired woman shivered and pulled a blanket about her shoulders. "What happened to you tonight was something I can't explain, something that this wretched thing has in mind and I'm damned if I know what it is." Sara glanced up at her companion. "What's more surprising is that Irons doesn't seem to know anything and he's usually pulling the strings every which way." Alexa did not answer, she pulled the blanket closer to her and stared at the silver and amber bracelet on Sara's wrist, the more she stared at it, the more familiar it seemed.

"So tell me what happened?" Sara asked, watching the dark haired woman with curiosity. "and what was going on with you and Irons?"

"To be honest I don't know," Alexa took another sip of creamy chocolate and stared at Sara across the lip of the cup. "I know it's crazy but I know I've seen that before, but I can't remember when." She put her mug down and pushed an agitated hand through her hair. "Ever since I was a child, I've had very vivid dreams but I've never fainted from them before. When you spoke to me tonight, I saw my dreams and they seemed as real to me as you are now." She gave a sharp bark of laughter. "and now you tell me this is a mystical thing," She got up from the chair and paced across the deep pile carpet. "I'd be more inclined to think I was going crazy,"

"I don't think you're going nuts,"

"Then what," Alexa retorted in a voice blistering with anger, "What, am I supposed to believe in reincarnation and that at some point I saw that," She waved at Sara's wrist, "are you positive one of us isn't crazy?"

"Look I don't have the answers," Sara stood and caught hold of the other woman, the bracelet on her wrist flashing and whorling as her fingers brushed against skin. "Let's try and sort this out, you think I want this?"

"No I don't," Sara stopped at the dead, lifeless tones that had suddenly issued from Alexa's mouth. The other woman's face was rigid, cold and lifeless.

"Alexa?" Sara released her hold but the woman remained frozen.

"I think you're doing what you have always done, abdicating your responsibility. Foolish wielder, how many times will she have to die for you?" Sara stared at Alexa in shock, trying to decipher just what had happened as the woman before her slumped to the floor in a heap.

"Alexa?" She was bending over the girl, shaking her gently, when her cell sounded. Exasperated she picked up, "Yes?"

"What's happened Sara?" Irons cool, reptilian voice sounded from the receiver and Sara repressed a shudder.


	14. Chapter 14

"For fuck's sake Irons, have you got Nottingham hanging out of a window opposite?" Fuelled by stress, her words sizzled out between her lips in a rush of heat. Sara could barely tolerate the man at the best of times, but at this hour in the morning it was all she could do to not hang up the phone. Before her, Alexa stirred, her eyelids fluttering as though caught in the throes of a dream.

"No Sara," Calm as always, Irons accepted her usual abuse with a touch of reproach. "I merely wondered why the blade was sending me warnings." Sara did not answer, she was too focused on staying calm and ignoring her qualms about talking about the blade. Reaching down, she shook Alexa's shoulder again.

"Sara?" Irons' voice hissed down the phone, dragging her attention away. "I may be able to help."

"I seriously doubt that you'd be able to help." Sara snapped back, reaching up to snag a cushion from the window. "From what I've seen of you Irons, half the crap that goes wrong in this city is your fault so why would I think you can solve problems."

Irons sighed, his aristocratic voice packing volumes of meaning into that one sound. "Sara it's very late and I'm not about to argue with you. If you persist in bull headedly ignoring the blade, then on your own head be it, but this woman is ignorant of your distaste." He paused and Sara could hear a catch in his voice, almost as though he had feelings. "She needs help and I can offer it. Let me."

"Let him Sara," Pez turned in shock as Danny's voice sounded across the plush room. She glared at him and mouthed _why. _Smiling a little sadly, Danny approached the sofa and stared down at the prone Alexa. "He has to Pez, let him in." Pez shook her head vehemently, unwilling to even contemplate working with Irons. "Sara,"

_No. _She mouthed again, conscious of Irons on the other end of the line.

"Is everything all right Sara?" Irons' icy tones echoed down the phone.

"Tell him he can help and invite him over." Danny was facing her now, his brown eyes intent. "I'm not going to take no for an answer on this one,"

_Danny. _An appalled, betrayed look crossed her features. Didn't Danny understand her reservations? Irons was not an ally of choice.

"Sara?" Concern now in Irons voice as the silence lengthened between them. Sara looked up and Danny nodded.

"Alright," She finally uttered, reluctantly dragging the words out. "I'll give you the address." Filling in Irons on their location, she hung up and looked at her dead partner.

"What the hell was that?" She raged, moderating her tone only slightly. "You want me to team with him? I'd bet half a years salary that he's responsible for every weird case I get."

"That may be so Pez, but he's linked to the blade and its history," Danny nodded at the unconscious Alexa. "and so's she. It's important that he gets involved."

Pez dropped the phone on one of the sofas and marched to the window. Staring out across the New York skyline, she took a deep calming breath.

"Fine," She whispered. "He's involved. But let me tell you Danny, I'm not happy about that," There was no answer and, turning back to the room, she noted that she was once again alone. "Typical." She muttered, returning to the sofa and Alexa's body.

* * *

><p><em>She stood on a beach, looking out at clear blue water. In the distance, she could see the fishing boats cast their nets into the warm ocean. A light ocean breeze played with her her and drifted across her skin.<em>

_"Beautiful," She did not need to turn at the voice, she knew it better than any other. A pair of arms settled about her waist and she leant back into an embrace that was warm and strong, A pair of lips descended and gently kissed the nape of her neck and she closed her eyes, feeling pleasure and love race through her body._

_"It's almost time Inyon," She whispered. "I'm scared." She turned in his embrace and buried her head in his chest. His arms wrapped about her and he held her close._

_"You'll be fine, just be open." His hand brushed her face and began to turn her head upwards. "I'll be there."_

Alexa woke with a jolt, a cry on her lips. Sara rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" Sara asked, shocked to see tears flowing down the woman's face.


End file.
